


Learning what comes next

by Clarimonde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Armor Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Food mentions, Found Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild dom Corin, More tags to be added, One Shot Collection, Paz is an awesome brother., Slice of Life, Wedding Night, so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarimonde/pseuds/Clarimonde
Summary: A series of one shots in my teacher AU. Most will be set after the main story and follow the family and their lives in the future. Some short, some long, some smutty, most fluffy. A lot of slice of life stuff.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. She has your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my AU of the wonderful creation of Lady Irina. Corin is all hers but I do so enjoy playing with him still.  
> This work will be a series of one shots and each chapter will have its own rating and story. If you have not read the rest of the series this will make little sense but if you have then enjoy.
> 
> The family grows again, set before the epilogue.  
> This chapter has some violence, no smut, and a run in with slavers if that is triggering. Nothing explicit though.

Corin stretched his legs out with a deep sigh of contentment. The child had dozed off in Din’s lap a couple of hours ago after a series of tantrums that had vibrated of the walls of the cockpit and made both men’s teeth itch. It had been a long trip, weeks of empty space flight broken up by a few days of work here and there, work that neither man wanted the kid to be a part of. The child disagreed. When he had travelled the galaxy with his buir before, he had been used to going almost everywhere with the Mandalorian and didn’t really understand why he now had to stay on the ship. He wasn’t left alone either, one of his fathers always nearby to keep him safe but it was so boring. Corin understood the cooped up feeling and tried to interest the little one in lessons or games but as the weeks dragged on the child had become more and more fractious. Their final bounty had practically jumped into the carbonite chamber to escape the ear-splitting screeching noises, how did such a tiny kid make so much noise? The only mercy had been that he hadn’t yet used his powers in the confines of the ship but he still had a mean aim when throwing his food bowl across the cabin.

Finally, they were nearly home and Corin allowed himself a moment to relax. Bounties had been exchanged for credits and the cargo hold was full of supplies for the covert. All that remained was to check in with the Armorer and the Quartermaster and then their quarters were waiting for them. A real bed, decent food, and Paz taking his darling nephew for at least a couple of nights would have them all feeling better. Corin turned in his chair and regarded his allit. The child made tiny snoring noises, his long ears twitching as Din lightly soothed a hand along his back. The kid nuzzled against his under armour, tiny claws twisted in the soft cotton of Din’s shirt. No one else got to see this, the usually proud stoic hunter sitting at ease with their son in his arms, armour and helmet carefully stored along with Corin’s own. His riduur was still a little unused to being without his helmet after so long but Corin made sure to kiss him whenever the space was deemed private enough, a little positive reinforcement never hurt after all.  
“Almost home Cyare.” Din’s low voice a soft murmur so as not to wake the kid.  
“A long shower and sleep sounds incredible right now.”  
“We brought back enough supplies to last a few months, we could take some time off? Ad’ika would probably appreciate that, I know my ears will.”  
Corin giggled before quickly muffling the sound with his gloved fist. The child twitched but did not wake, sweet good luck.  
“You said he was not like that before?”  
“No, but it was different then, we were on the run, too many hunters were after him. It was safer for him to be with me, even when I was working. I hated putting him in danger but there was little choice. If I didn’t work, we didn’t eat, we had no fuel to keep running. He kept trying to follow me.”  
“He’s a tough kid, he’s survived a lot.”  
Corin thought about their abduction, how brave the little one had been when faced with a true monster. Their son had the true Mandalorian spirit, a warrior’s heart and a fierce drive to protect those he loved. But he was so tiny, so fragile. They would need to talk this over when they were all rested.

The autopilot pinged an alert, they were entering Drago’s atmosphere. The kid opened big dark eyes and looked thoughtfully at his fathers.  
“Ready for home Ad’ika?”  
A happy coo, sweeter than any music.  
“Razor Crest requesting landing permission.”  
“You are cleared for landing Razor crest. Hangar bay seven is prepped for your decent.”  
“Did you say bay seven?”  
Din looked at Corin, the concern in his eyes enough to send Corin to retrieve their weapons as well as their armour. They always took an unallocated bay, hangar seven was reserved for the merchant’s guild.  
“Copy that, bay seven has been reserved for you.”  
Din cut the comms and prepared for landing, whoever was standing between him and a well-deserved break had better have a good reason.

Alain did indeed have a good reason. The ramp had not fully lowered before the young man hopped up and ran to them before burying his face in Corin’s chest. Even through his armour he could feel the boy trembling  
“Hey there, my friend what is wrong?”  
Corin pulled back to see his face, one arm still held protectively around Alain’s back. Din scanned around the hangar, another man stood back from the ship, watching. The child was secure in a sling under Din’s cloak. A worried chirp the only sign of his presence as Din headed down the ramp, blaster held casually in one hand. Alain was still shaking but took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.  
“They took her, please my friend. No one can track people like a Mandalorian. I tried sending a message but they told me you were off world but heading back here. I didn’t know what else to do.”  
“We can help but you need to calm down, who has been taken, taken where? And by who?”  
“Juni, my friend. That’s her father.” He waved a hand distractedly at the man watching Din. The man looked from Din to Corin and then stepped forwards. Din lowered the blaster a fraction.  
“To answer your questions Mandalorian, my daughter Junielle was abducted by slavers while visiting her aunt on the planet Varna. Local authorities believe she was taken from a city cab, we do not know where.”  
Din reholstered his blaster with a sigh.  
“There is no slave trade on Varna, what makes you think slavers were responsible?”  
The man grimaced, not a warrior Din thought, not someone used to getting his hands dirty but rich enough looking that he probably didn’t need to.  
“The cab driver was found; he was on their payroll delivering suitable looking passengers picked up from the spaceport. He did not give up their location.”  
“So you want us to find the girl?”  
“Alain tells me that there is no one better at tracking. My instincts were to hire local mercenaries, rip the city apart until she is found, but I was persuaded otherwise.”  
“You did well to listen to him.” Corin joined them, Alain still by his side.  
“Sending in mercs would either result in uncontrolled bloodshed or the slavers vanishing underground.”  
“Then you will help? Whatever you need it is yours.”  
Corin looked at Din, he wanted to do whatever he could to help but it wasn’t that simple.  
“We need to return home first, we have supplies to deliver and we would need to gear up for another trip.”  
“There is no time, my child is in danger. Call your people if you must but you leave today.”  
Alain looked at them with pleading eyes.  
“Trust me, please?”

A small army descended on the hangar. Alain called in every worker he could muster to unload the Crest under Corin’s watchful eye. The supplies would be delivered to a pick-up point for the tribe to collect. Din negotiated terms with the father, an extremely wealthy merchant, and watched as food, fuel, and ammunition were swiftly delivered. Ad’ika perched on a crate watching everything with huge excited eyes. A few workers glanced at the child but backed away when Din growled at them. Three hours later they were ready for take-off. Corin promised to keep Alain in the loop, he could see how worried his friend was. He had his suspicions that this Juni was not just a friend but he would not speculate in front of the girl’s father, later, if all went well, he could be as nosy as he pleased.

Corin went over the intel on the data pad they had been provided with while the child sat by him in the small living area and gnawed on a jerky strip. The little one still wore a thoughtful expression and Corin was beginning to feel a bit suspicious. It made a welcome change from the tantrums though so regardless of whatever the kid was plotting he was going to enjoy the quiet. They had decided to take the kid out with them while they worked leads in the city. As long as he stayed quiet under Din’s cloak it should be safe enough and neither were keen on leaving him alone if the slavers had eyes out.  
“Any luck?”  
Din came down the ladder and cocked his head at the screen his cyare was studying.  
“Maybe? No locals have been reported missing, it seems that targeting travellers is their usual method. City cameras tracked the cab from the spaceport but lost it somewhere near the docks. Local authorities have no jurisdiction there, the docks have their own security services. I think we should start there.”  
“Agreed.”  
“You have any contacts on Varna?”  
“No, but I once picked up a spice runner there, I do not have fond memories of the docks.”  
“Sounds like a tale.”  
“Not in front of Ad’ika, let’s just say that they had to rebuild part of the harbour wall and the security around the shipyards will not be eager to get in my way a second time.”  
“I really love you.”  
The kid rolled his eyes, he adored his daddies but did they have to kiss when they could be telling him stories? 

Corin peered through the grimy skylight of the warehouse before giving up on trying to get a visual and switching to his body heat scanner instead. Years of accumulated filth had practically baked into the glass and from what he could tell the rest of the building was in a similar superficial state of decay. To a casual observer the place was nothing but a run-down storage facility, not worth the bother of breaking into. Neither Mandalorian was a casual observer. Corin had been learning about security systems from Lure and recognised the sensors covering the outside of the building. Din was an expert at infiltration. His riduur was somewhere below looking for a weak spot he could slip through while Corin disrupted the surveillance signals from above. It took mere minutes for the two men to gain access and put down the guards. Ad’ika looked as though he would protest being left safely in an empty metal storage bin for safety during the brief firefight but seemed to grasp the seriousness of the venture, the new stuffed Ewok that Alain had given him to carry as part of their mission critical supplies probably helped. 

All in all, the place yielded eight guards, two slave traders, and around a dozen captives locked in a back room. The sight of two heavily armed Mandalorians did not initially calm the prisoners and it fell to Corin to reassure them that they were safe. Din always deferred to his cyare when it came to people skills and went to retrieve the child. A young man stepped forward gesturing for the women and children to stay behind him. Corin smiled reassuringly and then remembered that they could not see his face. He held both hands up, palms out, and asked the man’s name.  
“I’m Narn. We heard fighting, are you here for us?”  
Narn still looked wary, there were bruises on his face and arms. Clearly he acted as the groups protector and had taken his share of beatings for it.  
“We were sent to find someone.”  
“Who would hire Mandalorians for that? None of us here can afford to pay you.”  
“We were sent for Juni, but the rest of you are free to go if there is somewhere safe for you?”  
A young woman looked up from where she knelt by the children, her arms around a small boy and girl.  
“My father sent you?”  
“Alain, he is worried sick. Are you unharmed?”  
A light blush coloured her cheeks as she stood and walked over to Corin with children still in tow.  
“Pretty much, there was to be an auction in a few days, guess they didn’t want to damage the merchandise, Narn tried to get more food for the kids and they hit him.”  
The kids were trying to hide behind Juni’s legs, peeking out from around her skirts. Something behind Corin caught their eye and the girl suddenly broke into a delighted smile.  
“The building is clear, did you find Juni?”  
Corin turned to see Din striding into the room, the child sitting on his shoulder and waving his stuffed toy at all the new people. Nothing could diffuse tension like a happy Ad’ika and soon the room filled with excited chatter as the captives discussed their plans to return home. Din put the child down on the floor with the other kids while he spoke with a couple of the adults about where the children had come from. Corin had one eye on his son and so noticed the thoughtful look creep over his little face again. It was disconcerting to see such an adult expression and usually meant something serious. The child headed away from the others and over to an older woman who had so far not moved from her spot by the back wall. At her feet was an old tea chest. Corin wondered what had caught the kid’s eye, maybe it reminded him of his toy chest? He made his way over as the child peered into the chest with a soft coo before looking up at the woman with questioning eyes. The woman reached into the chest and lifted a blanket wrapped bundle.  
“Come to say hello little one?”  
Corin joined his son and knelt down by his side as the woman handed the bundle to him. Tiny pink fingers curled out of the blanket and he almost cried out in shock as they took his gloved finger in a surprisingly strong grip. The woman smiled down at him sadly.  
“This is your child?”  
“No, she has been here longer than any of us, one of the guards said she came in with her mother but her mother fell ill and died. We have tried to care for her but it is not easy in a place like this.”  
Din joined them with Juni at his side.  
“Oh, you found our little sunshine. We can bring her to my Aunts until we can find someone to take her.”  
Corin stood carefully, trying his best not to jostle the tiny girl. Her hair was matted and her face dusty but she had the most incredible blue eyes. She looked up at Corin and gurgled quietly.  
Din stood by his side, Corin felt him stiffen as he looked at the child. Ad’ika cooed happily.  
“Cyare?”  
Corin pulled his gaze away from her tiny face and looked at his stunned riduur.  
“She has your eyes.”


	2. Eggs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin frets about a request but family always comes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G rated chapter. No smut or violence here, just fluff and a little angst. Lots of food mentions and discussion of eating habits if that is a trigger.   
> Takes place after their first bounty hunt in the Crest not long after their wedding.

Corin paced up and down the corridor trying to think how to make his request. Talking to Din usually helped to straighten out the twisting path his thoughts sometimes took but this time he had not been able to discuss his concerns with his cyare. It was partly because of Din that he was here now. Corin had left the man in bed to catch up on some much-needed sleep. Din had taken on the brunt of the work on their mission, their first off world hunt, while Corin had prepped their gear and taken care of the child. Almost everything had gone well and Corin had walked with pride into the forge to hand over the credits they had earned. Din had taken the kid to see Paz and when Corin had returned to their rooms he had found no Ad’ika and his riduur sprawled invitingly across their bed, armour and helmet already racked and clothes thrown over a chair. They had both gotten a lot less sleep than they really needed but as always it was worth the trade. It has also taken his mind off his dilemma for a while but that had only led him to be pacing nervously outside Paz’s quarters and still unsure of what to say. He shook his head in frustration, this was ridiculous, he was Mandalorian now not some coward. He marched back to the door and raised a hand to knock but it slid open before his fist could make contact. Corin jumped.

Lure stood in the open doorway; head tilted to one side. Corin was pretty sure she was grinning under the helmet.  
“I wondered how long you would be out there before you knocked Vod. Do you want to come in or are you planning on making that groove in the floor a bit deeper first?”  
Of course she knew, between her surveillance skills and Ad’ika’s uncanny abilities they had probably known the moment he left their rooms earlier. She stepped back to let him in and he nodded his thanks, still feeling a little flustered. Paz was sat at the small table with the little one, a huge bowl of something had the child engrossed, far to busy with his meal to pay his buir any attention.   
“Thanks for having him to stay Paz, has he been good?”  
“Hey Corin, good to see you Vod. My boy is always good for his ba’vodu. He ate enough to keep a squadron going, fell asleep, then woke up and started again.” He regarded the kid shovelling porridge into his mouth. “Your buirs never feed you eh?”  
Corin coughed, a little uncomfortable with the gentle tease. It was far too close to the mark although Paz had only meant it in jest.  
“You ok there Corin? You seem kinda on edge. Did my idiot brother upset you? Thought you two would have had a good night.”   
Corin could feel the suggestive grin and gave silent thanks for his helmet covering his burning cheeks. Lure padded over on silent feet and pulled Paz into a brief kov’nyn.  
“I need to head on out, I’ll be back tonight.”  
“Stay safe cyar’ika.”  
Lure playfully punched Paz’s shoulder. “I’m only going to be manning the comms room, nothing exactly life threatening.”  
“Ok ok, can’t a man worry?”  
“Worry about your vod there, I’ll see you for dinner if the little copikla leaves any food in the building.”  
The child giggled and waved a porridge smeared paw at Lure as she headed on out for the day. Paz watched her retreating figure until the door slid closed behind her and then seemed to snap out of his daze and waved Corin to an empty chair.   
“So, you want to tell me what’s eating you or do I have to wrestle it out of Din?”  
Corin chuckled nervously at the slightly ironic choice of words but tried to pull himself together before Paz made good on his threat. The child was also looking at him with a worried expression and it wouldn’t do to scare his Ad’ika so. 

“Can you teach me to cook?”  
Paz didn’t reply, just tilted his head and waited curiously.  
“It’s just, we are going to be spending a lot of time on the ship and Din had us well supplied with ration bars and broth for Ad’ika so we didn’t exactly starve but…”  
“But Ad’ika here is used to real food after spending so long in the covert and I’m guessing he was less than happy about being back on the dehydrated stuff? How many tantrums were there?”  
“None, that’s the worst part. He didn’t protest but just looked so sad. I don’t think he wanted to upset Din and I understand that when they were on the run it was all about survival but I don’t want it to be like that again. I want my family safe but I want them happy as well, I thought this was a good start.”  
Paz laughed, a low rumbling purr of a sound and leant over the table to pull Corin into an ungainly hug.  
“Din has no idea how lucky he is to have found you.”  
“I always thought the luck was mine.”  
“Ah Vod’ika, you were made for each other. Right, to work then.”  
Paz got up and began to clean the sticky mess covering the happy child.  
“Take this little one back to Din and then meet me in the common room, I have ingredients to find.”  
“Are you sure you don’t mind?”  
“Mind? Corin you may be used to being the teacher but I am the master of the kitchen and you will learn from the best. When I am done with you my family will grow fat and happy among the stars.”  
“Happy is great but fat might be a job hazard.”  
“True, you’ll just have to burn it off then.” And the leer was back.  
“Where would the master like to begin?”  
“Where else? I am going to teach you my very special recipe for eggs. You will never have to suffer a ration bar again.

Corin laughed and scooped up the kid. In the face of Paz’s enthusiasm, it was hard to remember why he had been so worried.  
“Come on then Ad’ika, lets go find Din Buir and you can keep him company while I work. No telling him though, I want this to be a surprise.”  
The child cooed and patted his daddy’s arm reassuringly, he was very fond of surprises. Especially when they involved Paz’s cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered working in a recipe but ended up down a rabbit hole of trying to find Star Wars appropriate names for ingredients. Basically, imagine Indian spiced scrambled eggs (Akoori) with lots of butter, garlic, ginger, and a little chilli and you will have something close to what I imagined.


	3. Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer look at their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more detailed look at their wedding night, not completely explicit but probably nsfw.  
> Was supposed to be mainly porn but instead feelings took over so enjoy Din battling nerves as he finally removes his helmet and enough sweetness to warrant a trip to the dentist after reading.   
> Mild angst and insecurity but mainly all the love.

Din could still hear the echoes of the celebration in the common room as his riduur led him along the empty corridor to their quarters. They hadn’t been able to let go of each other since the Armorer had declared them formally bonded and it still felt as though Corin would disappear like waking from the most wonderful dream if he couldn’t ground himself through touch. Nothing in Din’s earlier life had prepared him for such joy. Years of solitary space travel had pretty much killed off any lingering thoughts of love or a family of his own, until fairly recently even his relationship with Paz had been more antagonistic than brotherly. Adopting his son had begun the changes in his life and allowed a thaw to begin. The child had cracked the walls he had built around his heart and allowed him to reconnect with his brother on better terms. Corin had blasted the walls to dust. Never had he dreamed that such a man existed, someone so good, so kind, so beautiful. Someone who loved Din as much as he was loved in turn. Strong fingers squeezed his hand reassuringly, as though Corin could feel the tension jittering below his skin. He probably could, they were remarkably in tune with each other to a degree that should have been frightening but just felt safe, like coming home. Home to his Cyare and the peace of their quarters. 

He could no longer hear the music and the cheering although he could imagine the chaos Paz was causing as he distracted the tribe from their exit. Quick footsteps and soft breathing filtered through his audial as Corin single-mindedly pulled him along to their rooms. His husband didn’t break his stride as he got them inside and locked the door behind them. Husband, Riduur. Din ran the words over and over in his head. Would it ever sound commonplace? He never wanted to take this for granted but he wanted so badly to believe this was real, that he wouldn’t wake up alone again. 

Corin finally came to a halt at the foot of their bed and tilted his head a little, regarding him. Falling straight into the bed seemed the most natural thing in the world, after all they couldn’t keep their hands off each other in normal circumstances, but Corin seemed to realise that they needed a moment. Soon Corin would take off his helmet and Din would be able to see his incredible eyes and shy smile again but therein lay another spike of fear. Corin was simply stunning and although it wasn’t the only reason that Din had trouble believing that this man truly wanted him enough to marry him, it was a solid part of it. Din had never had a high opinion of his own looks but it had never mattered before. Before, he had been nothing more than a faceless warrior, a mask rather than a person. Whether he was plain, or ugly, or maybe even tolerably attractive, it hadn’t mattered. Now it did.   
“Din, are you sure you are ok with this? I know it’s a huge step and I don’t want you to feel that you have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. We have our whole lives ahead of us…”  
And just like that the nerves receded. Not truly gone, but far enough away that he could ignore them and focus on what was really important. Their whole lives. Corin loved him and they had their whole lives to live. They had built something wonderful amidst fear and pain and blood and come out stronger and more in love than ever. This was the final wall and suddenly he needed it gone so they could continue to grow together. Din kept one hand holding onto Corin and gently placed the other at the back of his head, the skin warm below the cool metal of his helmet, and pulled their foreheads to meet in a keldabe kiss. The familiar gesture was so soothing and he let out more tension in a deep sigh.   
“Cyare, I want this with you. No more barriers, no more blindfolds. It’s a lot but it’s what I want. I just need a moment.”  
“We have all night, if you’re sure?”  
Din pulled back and nodded. He was sure. Yes, there was fear, but there was so much love and trust between them that this was the right thing to do. Corin deserved to have all of his husband and Din could never deny him anything. The fact that Corin would let him keep his face hidden if it made Din more comfortable only underlined how right it was to put it aside. It still didn’t make it easy though. He sat on their bed and patted the spot next to him with his free hand. The other was still firm in Corin’s grip. Corin sat carefully, his movements slow as though trying not to spook a skittish animal. They faced each other, eyes locked onto each other’s visors, and Corin took Din’s other hand and lifted both to either side of his helmet. Din pressed the release catch and lifted it away to reveal the face of his beloved. Beautiful blue eyes glowed with such warmth as Corin smiled at him, as though he could imagine nothing more wondrous in the galaxy than Din Djarin. He still held Corin’s helmet and placed it in his lap as he took his riduur’s hand in his own and slowly brought them up to his own visor. Din shivered as Corin adjusted his grip on either side of the helm, a full body tremor of love, fear, nerves, lust, anticipation and everything that he was still struggling to process.   
“Ready?”  
“I love you Corin.”  
He truly did, speaking in his Cyare’s own tongue and willing him to believe in the certainty of it.  
“I love you too.”  
Corin took a deep breath and pressed the release catch. He paused before lifting and Din panicked for a split second that his love had changed his mind, but no. Corin’s gaze showed nothing but care and concern, he wanted Din to be comfortable. Din couldn’t breathe until this was done. The love in Corin’s eyes sparked hope within him but the terror of rejection still had him in its grip. He closed his eyes as the beskar was finally lifted away before blinking them open to the most mesmerising sight he had ever seen. Blue eyes finally met brown and Din was lost. Objectively he knew that the visual input and display of his helmet took some of the detail away from how he saw the world. Everything was just that little bit muted, a flat interpretation of reality. It didn’t interfere with him living his life but how had he never realised what he was missing? There were so many shades of blue in his Cyare’s eyes, tiny glints of silver, and a sparkle that no vdu could ever emulate. His fear was gone, everything was gone, washed away on a tide of deep crystal blue glittering with unshed tears. Wait, tears?   
“Mesh’la, ner riduur. Corin was smiling at him, Din’s own helmet held in his lap. “You are so perfect.”

Din gasped, remembering how to breathe. Corin was smiling at him as though he were the moons and stars and he couldn’t help but smile back. Neither quite knew who moved first but as their lips finally met it only mattered that they were together. It was by no means their first kiss but it was their first without anything between them, keeping a part of themselves hidden away. Corin licked along Din’s lower lip, sucking it briefly into his mouth before his tongue darted out to taste along the seam and slipping inside as Din moaned. Din could taste the wine they had sipped at their reception and under it something uniquely Corin. He pushed forwards, tangling his hands in the straps of Corin’s breastplate as the kiss deepened. Corin squirmed as he tried to crawl into Din’s lap but their helmets still sat there and Din knew they needed to stop before the precious armour was knocked to the floor. Breathing hard he pulled back a little, chuckling when Corin tried to chase him back into the kiss. His cyare was always so eager. Din cupped his cheek with one hand and whispered against his throat. “If you want to crawl into my lap then the helmets need to go.”  
Corin nodded shakily. “You’re right but its so hard to stop kissing you. If I get to undo your armour though then I guess I could be persuaded to stop briefly.”

Din grinned, from the beginnings of their relationship Corin had held a fascination with his armour, specifically removing it piece by piece and revealing the man beneath. Din had met people before who had something of an armour fetish and it had always been vaguely repellent. It had taken his meeting Corin to work out why it had bothered him, always the focus had been on keeping the beskar on. They didn’t want him, they wanted a Mandalorian, any Mandalorian. It was a fantasy to be taken by a faceless warrior and Din would have no part in it. Corin wanted Din and while he had a deep reverence for the Mandalorian culture his love and desire were for the man and with each buckle and strap he undid his arousal would climb higher until nothing would satisfy but skin on skin. The precious helmets were placed on the table at the side of the bed and then Corin was kissing him again, his nimble fingers working their way around his armour fastenings, long practice meant he had no need to see what he was doing. Din was down to his linen undershirt, pants, and boots before the need to breathe became overwhelming and he reluctantly broke the kiss to realise that Corin had managed to neatly stack all of his beskar in a pile beside them on the bed.   
“You are so beautiful, but even you, my ever-resourceful husband, needs to stop while I get my boots off.”  
Corin looked thoughtful, as though trying to figure out how he could finish stripping his love while not letting him move even an inch away. Evidently he gave up on the logistics and settled on speed instead, shoving Din back and yanking his shirt over his head with a growl. Din resumed loosening Corins breastplate but his riduur batted his hands away and began to nip and lick along his exposed chest. A warm tongue swirled around a nipple and Din cried out, his eyes rolling back as his head thumped down onto the pillow. Fingers began to work open his pants but his attention was still held by that glorious mouth as it sucked the other nipple to a peak and bit lightly before soothing the bite with a gentle lick. Corin moved lower, kissing down his stomach and Din was aware in a distant way of the rustle of cloth and a couple of twin thumps as his boots hit the ground. There was no greater position of vulnerability, no greater show of trust. Corin straddled his thighs, still dressed and mostly armoured, gazing down at Din’s naked body as though he were seconds from devouring him. Din wanted him naked too, wanted that skin contact, but right now with the heat in Corin’s eyes he needed something more.   
“Take me, just as you are. Show me my riduur’s strength.”  
As Corin applied himself to the task with an almost feral hunger Din let himself drift into pure sensation. They had all night, hours for Din to show Corin his appreciation and for slow sensual lovemaking. Their own brand of worship as they came together again and again. Right now, Din could surrender to the whims of his cyare, secure in the knowledge that when Corin had taken him apart he would put him back together and let Din take over. When all was done, they were and always would be equals, partners, and now husbands. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this didn't disappoint as it went in a different direction to my original plan.   
> If you enjoyed please let me know what you thought.   
> Stay safe everyone.


End file.
